totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Clowning Around!
Clowning Around! is episode 19 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Trent *Warden *Bozette Slapstick Synopsis When people around the world suddenly turn up with crazy clown makeup all over their faces, acting as circus performers than their normal selves, Jerry sends the spies to investigate. The girls quickly discover is that the people all share one thing in common: they used the same brand of makeup called Clownique (which appears as regular makeup at first glance, but upon application transforms into brightly colored clown style makeup that will not come off)! As the investigation continues, the girls discover that the makeup is the brainchild of Bozette Slapstick, a disgruntled clown woman who is bitter that the world no longer appreciates clowns as much as they used to, and is determined to force that appreciation by turning everyone into a clown (including Clover). In the B-story, the suspicious Dean of Malibu University enlists Mandy's help to spy on the spies! Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Giant Soap Bubble Balloon *Hairpick Lockpick *High Powered Faux Earring Magnet *High Velocity Atomizer *Jetpack Backpack *Lab In A Briefcase 9000 **Porta Lab 9000 *Parachute Trivia *The skydiving excuse is used. **"Clowning Around!" **"Evil Coffee Shop Much?" **"The Granny" *Mandy's memory is partially erased in: **"Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy" **“Clowning Around!” **"Eraser" **"Evil Coffee Shop Much?" **"Grabbing the Bully by the Horns" **"Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" **“So Totally Versailles!” **"The Anti-Social Network" **“Trent Goes Wild“ *Mandy comments on Bozette Slapstick's contortion ability and yoga routine. *Bozette is the second clown/mime themed villain the girls had to face. The first is, of course, Jazz Hands. Bozette's scheme is also similar to his own. *The name is of the clown make-up is Clownique, a spoof of the Clinique brand. Gallery tsran94.JPG clown0.JPG trent12.JPG|Mandy and Trent spies152.JPG|Clover's parachute lands on Mandy. mandy14.JPG|Angry Mandy. clo95.JPG|Clover getting ready. mandy15.JPG|Mandy spying on Sam, Clover, and Alex. mandy16.JPG jer64.JPG|Jerry trying to fix his hair. jer65.JPG|Jerry's hair standing on end. epi58.JPG|Diplomat acting as a clown at a meeting. tsran95.JPG al54.JPG|Alex finds the situation hilarious. jer66.JPG|Jerry Lewis tells Alex this is serious. spies153.JPG|Alex embarrassed. gad117.JPG|Jetpack Backpack with gadgets inside. gad118.JPG|Lab In A Briefcase 9000 gad119.JPG|Clover holding a piece of the lab equipment. gad120.JPG|Jetpack Backpack spies154.JPG|Off to the mission. jer67.JPG epi59.JPG|In disguise. epi60.JPG|Spies get past the security guard. gad122.JPG gad121.JPG|Clover opens a locked door with a gadget. epi61.JPG|Sam notices something strange about the lipstick in the diplomat's desk. spies155.JPG|Sam tries to stop Clover from putting the makeup on herself. clo96.JPG|Clover turns into a clown. clo97.JPG|Clover freaking out over her new appearance. tsran99.JPG|Guard laughing at Clover. epi62.JPG epi63.JPG|Guards close in on Sam, Clover, and Alex. spies156.JPG mandy17.JPG|Mandy and Trent mandy18.JPG|Mandy sneaks into the spies' loft. gad123.JPG|Lab In A Briefcase 9000 gad124.JPG|Lab In A Briefcase 9000 in use. mandy19.JPG|Mandy spies on the girls as they use their gadgets to try and find out what happened to Clover's face. clo98.JPG|Clover angry at Jerry for laughing at her condition. sam294.JPG epi64.JPG|Everyone acting as clowns. epi65.JPG|Chaos in Tokyo. spies157.JPG|Clover can't fight her urge to behave as a clown. mandy21.JPG|Mandy following after the spies on their mission. mandy22.JPG|Mandy looking to cause trouble for Sam, Clover, and Alex. epi66.JPG spies158.JPG epi67.JPG|Tiny car. boz.JPG|Bozette Slapstick makes her entrance. boz1.JPG boz2.JPG|Bozette Slapstick boz3.JPG|Close-up. boz4.JPG boz5.JPG boz6.JPG|Bozette throws her shoe at Alex. boz7.JPG|Sam taken down by Bozette's shoe as well. boz8.JPG|Clover defeated by Bozette. Boz9.JPG|Spies in trouble. boz10.JPG mandy23.JPG|Mandy taunts the spies about exposing them. boz12.JPG boz13.JPG|Bozette turning everyone into clowns. boz14.JPG boz15.JPG|More victims. spies160.JPG boz17.JPG|Bozette throws pies at Sam, Clover, and Alex. boz18.JPG boz20.JPG|Defeated. boz19.JPG mandy24.JPG|Spies get their revenge on Mandy. mandy25.JPG|Mandy is in trouble. spies159.JPG Category:Season 6